


过玉犯

by Sigmamaretto



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: *小琴视角 性转琉璃钟，琥珀浓，小槽酒滴真珠红





	过玉犯

“阿淳，家父已于年底病逝，丧事业毕，北平近来时局愈加动荡，我已着人打点家中产业，不日南下，我知你盘桓不易，却仍望你为我留心老宅事宜，多多周旋，拜谢。”

年初天气薄冷，我从天津急返，来回颠簸生了场小病，商人重利，我这次前去，与平日交好的几位古董商交易并不愉快，我虽急于整合精简家产，但这几件好瓷不仅仅是父亲心爱之物，也是难得的清宫粉彩，人心凉薄轻谊，脱手价一压再压，我虽最终无奈出手，却仍在郁郁之下，染了点不轻不重的风寒。

那宫瓶秀拔色莹，胎薄釉润，是一等一的好瓷器，我同她说起时，心中尚还有暗痛郁积，时局坎坷，尽管人心难免磨折，却仍要忍痛舍爱，我捂着薄薄的细毛毯子打了个喷嚏，越抱紧了怀里热烘烘的镂花手炉，恨不得窝在她这间小楼上，揉碎了所有烦心事只管睡过去。

外面人心惶惶，她这里却照旧慵懒靡丽，唱片机咿咿呀呀又甜又腻，女声浮起来拖好长的尾音，她倚着小窗开一点点缝晒指甲，淡淡的晚香玉干花瓣香揉着烟草，一点一点勾兑成桃源乡。

“阿姐，你真的不同我一起南下么？”

“无妨，他会护着我。”

“他做的那门子要命生计，自己能不能安全无恙都说不定……”

我到底没继续说下去，她脚边倒了一方红木小凳，甩了甩手指抓了把香草果子塞进我手里，轻轻弹了弹我的额头：“你倒学会嚼起舌根了。”我撇了撇嘴歪过脸，拾起一枚果脯发了会呆，这上面好像还沾染一点她指尖的花香，丢进小炉里起了一小股烟，洇开一团灰白的香气。

我在她这里也待不了多久，明日早香园里又要有新的场子，拍卖会从早开到晚，程三紧赶着日子给我下了帖子，非要我帮他去盯着不可，他惯把我这点眼力当成奇技淫巧驱使，恨不得我也能像他跟前那几个南方来的江湖人一般日日在他身边过活，去年年底的时候我帮他鉴了一件清代雍正的粉彩花鸟盘，拿下的时候他脸色好得堪比胭脂红的正彩，喃喃着我要不是琴家人便好了，我不过从小跟着祖父在古玩堆里浸淫出的一点灵气，在他眼里倒盖过了亲族代承这一点门楣去，他向来是个混不吝的散漫脾性，平日里也常有惊世骇俗的言语蹦出来，想来是我平日里总让他占了嘴皮子的上风，便是家中家业败了说不得他也第一个拍手叫好。

想到这里我心情难免阴郁起来，即便是想起刚刚阴了他一方古印鉴也不痛快，那方印是寸石寸金的田黄石，橘瓤丝的纹理，冻石色黄，上面刻的是“先仁后达”四个字，程三讳先，自是甚觉这是个好意头，被我敲走他可呜呼哀哉好几天，不过这厮且不提，我面前摆着的也是团团的麻烦，转眼两月，父亲身后事大多都已了却，这些产业却是遗疴，我堪堪打点好俗务，却也折损了好几件家里压箱底的藏品，灰乎乎的烟逶迤着缠上我喉间，我呛得头昏脑涨，却是愈觉得苦闷。

我不善经营，父亲手里的东西又大多不干净，现在的局面是必然的结局，只是人再多时候都能权衡明了，却也难免会戚戚作祟，我念及北平如今风雨欲来的气氛、眼下的事事不顺，又想起程三那日意味深长的眼神来，竟也有了几分怅苦，恍恍惚惚看着金宇硕靠着软榻懒翻书，便只抽了抽鼻子去偎她手心，不想榻边小几一歪描金细碟摔下去跌得四分五裂，小叶茉莉双熏熨湿了纸张，连同装茶叶的小锡瓶也掉下去，捻碎了一块眉毛酥。

她瞪起眼睛颇有几分懊恼地啐我，伸出手去捞，细白手腕挂着油青种的玉镯，圈着她腕骨降落，我也只能磨磨蹭蹭起身，按了按额角去拾这些小物件，靠着鞋带尖端小铁管的地方矮茶几狠狠摔了一跤趴下去，底下咕噜咕噜滚出一盏铜烟灯，我手指连着血管筋络都跳起来，哆哆嗦嗦冒了个来回。

金宇硕没发现我把烟灯拨到榻后去的动作，她踩着掉下去的毯子一角堪堪直起腰，年前我刚淘了只镶金雕花小脚蹬给她，她早些年练功的时候崴过脚，右脚踝骨窝里埋了个小坑，平时的时候不显，贸然下脚落地的时候总要小小栽一下，我送她脚踏，也免她平时疏忽又动了伤患，却不想古人云防之莫及，我刚拾起一柄烧叶书签捏在手里，就看见她滑了下去，我愣了瞬急急地伸出一只手，脑子里却突然闪过一个念头——若是早知道依然有今天，我倒不如少放这份心思也不至于让她今日到底遭了灾。

一片袖从我指间滑出去，我看着她跌落，也仿佛细细提起气，一缕灰蒙蒙的烟袅袅地腾起来，我吸一口便戳进了肺管，来人倒是眼疾手快扶住了她，我堪堪放下了心继而就咳嗽得惊天动地，她又匆匆转过头来轻轻拍着背帮我缓气。

“你也在跟前，就看着她摔下去？”这家伙向来和我不对头，最会揪我的错处，我抬头看见李镇赫那张冷冰冰的脸就冒火气，一时间却又寻不出话来刺他，想起那盏烟灯来就更是恨得咬牙，那也不比你，跑我姐这抽大烟，我向来见他可恶可憎嘴上最是不留情，但这番看着一边的金宇硕蹙起眉，话在嘴边转了一圈又咽了回去。

金宇硕被李镇赫掐着一只手臂，披肩早就掉下去晃晃荡荡散开来全变成冗乱的线绫，她一双眼睛被灰白的烟气浇湿，雾淋淋地濡在李镇赫身上，剜出汾红的液体，从耳根流到心脏，溶成最劣质的烟草香，我没看见过她手臂外侧这样嶙峋，一眼瞥过去脆碎的骨节磕在我头上，激得我从头到脚都清醒。

这天我走的时候她没来得及送我，李镇赫一走快大半年，怕是刚从山西回来，全身上下都写着风尘仆仆，我踩着咯吱作响的木质楼梯一路蜿蜒下去，走到院子的时候正好下起皱巴巴的小雨，肩头很快就淋湿了一大片，我任由六安给我披上大衣，发着怔脚底下踩碎了一瓣残枝，花汁洇进湿泞的泥土，抬头看的时候支摘窗支杆还立着，窗口放着一碟晚香玉花汁和敷指甲的花瓣，靠着的是一把手枪枪套，初春阴冷，不是什么好时节，我披着雨回到琴公馆，小病也仿佛变得缠绵。

早香园我到底还是去了的，一楼点着的是老象牙色的香，绕着四折屏风烟雾缭绕，月白雪青官窑梅瓶，雕梁画栋堆砌雕琢出颇蓬勃的古风古色，早香园前身就是清朝的土夫子分销出货的地方，用程三的话说难听点就是个销赃的地，俗话说盛世古董乱世黄金，开关口后外国人也来掺一脚，市面上一件件出的都是好东西，淘货这件事情也就逐渐摆在了明面上，早香园作为其中翘楚，就是这个时候起的家。

收藏或是淘敛不过是用词的不同，到底也没什么区别，我沉默着由伙计一路引着上了三楼，心事重重全然不在眼前，说起来程家在早香园也算是有份子，程三一年有十个月都蹲在这，美名其曰肥水不流外人田，外面人猜早香园的东家猜破头，他倒是不避讳让我知道，现想来便是祖父那一辈琴家和程家的富贵也算是不相上下，现在到了我手中却已是大不相同了。

我十次进早香园九次都面色不豫，程三也总有话来堵我，他这边摇着柄折扇爱不释手，一副不问世事做富家翁的闲散姿态，相较之下我一脸愁容满面黑云，怎么看怎么失势的败落模样，我失魂落魄地坐着发呆，程三又适时凑过来啧啧叹气：“你要这么想，你家到底也不算败在你手里，你爹是个什么人，你又不是不清楚。”我冷着脸转过头去看楼下，内厅中间镂空两层层高摆起来拍卖台，他倒是会安慰人，早七八年他程氏少爷还玩泥巴的毛头年纪，我怎么没顺势把他淹死在水里。

龙泉窑青釉三足炉、玛瑙双口鼻烟壶和永乐青花龙纹瓜棱盘......自民国十七年孙魁元剿抚冀东积匪时盗掘东陵，盗宝倒卖的勾当就不曾溃减，早前朝皇帝的时候的时候文玩清供那也是门学问，但凡会鉴宝的行家过手的必是件件精品，我祖上六岁进当铺，十七岁出的大朝奉，闻名寻来的卖家终年不断，手里有东西的往往寻的是懂行识货的人，这叫不走空。

我看着楼下藏品一件件落地交易：象牙书签通体雪白，只头部犹带檀香熏色，红紫晶莹；玻璃种玉石篆刻过眼雕琢，一句“冰透骨，玉开容”亦是冷香浓浓，即便是我这样心思苦闷，看着看着也是渐渐心痒起来，当日程三说这次的场子不可错失，如今看来倒是不曾骗我，只是他这样费尽心思，临到头却正襟危坐，半件都不曾入手。

早香园从不以假货夯人，便是我看多了奇珍异宝，也不得不承认眼前这些更是件件精品，他既这样能坐得住，就必然是有备而有所求，我从鼻子哼了口气，却看见一旁的程三捏紧了玉石套球，面色逐渐凝重起来，我扶着檀木椅把手坐直了身子，看一眼他并不算好的脸色，望着内厅中间那方暂时还空荡荡的圆台，突然有微妙的预感攀上后颈，冷飕飕地绷紧了一根弦。

我们琴家世代出的都是鉴宝人才，在这一行的浑水里趟了几代人，到我这一辈虽说是没落，却也算因缘善果，人性本贪，琴家之所以能保住根基至今，不过是从来清醒自知，一是财不可多敛，其次就是民不与官斗，同治年间就是祖家与地方一位五品同知同时看中了一件成色极好的淡油青翡翠貔貅，琴家迫于家薄不得不双手奉给，自此基业大大受损，才从祖父那一辈由江南北上，繁盛不过几十年交到我父亲手里，而后渐渐败落。

沾手越多越难脱身，我当然明白，只是如今我好不容易要整点返乡，却是程三害我，文玩行当程家素来独占鳌头，许开良被称为“北平王”，他一死程家自没了倚仗，我看着眼前程三一脸戚戚然地冲我拱手拜下来，突然觉出恍恍惚惚的悲凉，北洋派系争相不断，他程家也不过是承蒙军阀照应才能富贵至今，有军权庇佑自然是好，可这种时候就也不能再明哲保身。

可这又与我有什么相干，我手心里捏出一把汗，沉默着只字不吭，程三似乎急起来，咬咬牙往侧前方一指：“东贤，你看那边，张奉的也派了人来，他意在此，我就不能不豁出去，我程家过半家业今日不得不为他人一搏，但我却不能甘心就这样把东西递到他手里。”珊瑚珠帘脆碎地撞得泠泠作响，一株帘旁逸出去，露出一个影影绰绰的身形，“我总得......给程家留条后路。”

北平三月也全然如同寒冬季节，隔着半片暗香胡同雾气灰茫茫地溶下来，落在琉璃瓦上化出白幽幽的水汽，路前的青石阶渍了一滩水，仿古宫灯斜方漏出些淡蒙蒙的光，冷香从墙头溢出一点，全然一团森寂的阴晦空气。

阿姐病了。

六安来传消息的时候天蒙蒙亮，我翻了个身就匆匆披着雾出了琴公馆，来的时候过玉楼门口的旧宫灯还没挑下去，淋了水汽过滤出鸽灰的雾，她年前就遣了身边一直伺候的人，两个都依着“回旋轻捷如鹘”取的名，回回照旧去了梨白班打杂，小鹘年纪小些，跟着她老子娘回了南边，早些时候动荡起来她就把人散了，她倒是好心做菩萨，却也不想想自己这般孤零零熬着，怎么能不出事。

李镇赫亦没有停，我来的时候他远远地往前边去了，身后亦步亦趋跟了人，我冷眼瞧着他往这边睇了眼，滞了一瞬就又匆匆离去，他留下的一个小兵倚着阴湿的门阶坐着开始打盹，怀抱着的枪口棹进泥里，污了一滩雪水，我胸口聚了一团闷火气，踩着楼梯上去的时候都恨不得一脚一个钉。

金宇硕向来身子不好，这次牵动旧疾，就病得愈发严峻些，说起来自打年前起她就时常小病缠身，左不过梨白班那里她不去也没人敢催她，我也只想着将养着便好，谁知这般反反复复下来，竟到底不见好转。

她脸上只薄薄地抹了一层粉，双颊却是晕红的，平白溢出些病态的粉白来，我进来的时候她正靠着迎枕，伸出手抓了把丁香末丢进香炉里，虽是病里，她容色却不可算不重，赤铜小炉一角如水波般袅袅腾起薄透的烟雾，她也只管看着香炉出神，眼角是淡赭色的粉红，不知是烟波还是艳波。

干花最起香也最好烧，炉里窸窸窣窣的迸开的声音像裂了小冰块，碎脆地溶开最后一点花汁，屋里熏得又脆又香，她这才抬起眼睛看我，一只手轻轻招了招就又垂下去，眼睛里晕粉一片的病都化成水。

“你这边还病着，他倒走得利索。”我捏着一块怀表在她跟前坐下来，顺手扇了扇眼前薄薄的白烟，囫囵地揉了揉喉咙，她裹着件青色的披肩，手腕上的镯子玉色越发温润，抱着本《容台文集》慢慢翻着，好一会才抬头低低地回了句：“他自有他的事要做。”

她倒是一如既往地说不动，我哼了口气又想起来意，踌躇了半天拿出那方金漆木盒，摩挲着上面凹凸的花纹，木质的棱角漫过我的指尖，犹豫的片刻竟有些恍惚了，我还没想好该如何开口，金宇硕却咳了起来，颊侧的殷红渲得越发惊心动魄，她咳得重，额角都渗出了细密的汗珠。

我忙不迭去帮她拍背，手触到突起的脊骨却惊了一跳，我想这半年阿姐可真是瘦太多了，整个人都成了副单薄骨架，金宇硕捏着榻侧一只小小的真丝香包捂在鼻间，老半天才慢慢缓过来，“你这咳疾怎么总不见好。”我心焦起来就要去找六安温药，却被她拽住摇了摇头：“不妨事。”

“你先说你的，我这病不是一时半会，不急。”她略显疲惫地垂了垂眼睛，脸色却是真的静下来，我闻言一顿，只得又勉强坐下，看着她倒像真的缓过来似的，半天也不见再咳，眼神在那个香包上打了个来回，方才咬咬牙开了口。

当日程先在早香园以程家托我，以天价拿下了那最后一件藏品，举座哗然，这件宝物现世的消息传遍了北平，却鲜少有人知，这东西却是交到了我的手里。

传言孙殿英掘东陵后得慈禧太后口中所含的一枚夜明珠，分为二，透明无光，合则有光幽绿，百步之内吹发可见，后有知情的皆言孙将其献宝蒋夫人，被嵌于鞋面当做鞋饰，爱宝者无不惋惜，程先那日告我以秘辛，我才知孙献上的并非那颗，世人鲜知那夜明珠内部凹空，小小凹槽里藏的是一颗清廷秘传的长生灵药，孙殿英发现其中关窍后暗中藏下，撬了慈禧凤冠上九颗夜明珠之一混淆视听献给了蒋夫人。

孙殿英由山西驰援热河之后，率部往西北推进，这颗夜明珠是被行家盗出，这才改头换面重见天光，那孙殿英心怀鬼胎却不敢声张，只能暗自吃下这个哑巴亏，许开良得知其中原委却起了心思，拿捏程家把柄命脉，非要拿到那颗传说中的灵药不可。

说到这我牙关一顿，看着金宇硕捏着书若有所思的样子，微不可见地松了口气，想着却也难免轻蔑起来，那夜明珠我早看过，内部虽有乾坤，放的却不是什么长生药丸，只是保尸身不腐的尸药，许开良昏聩，却不想想慈禧当时已然药石罔医，若真是什么了不得的灵药，怎会留到如今。

想来许开良是捡死人财发家，并不好哄骗，这夜明珠此番由程家一抬，身价愈高，许开良自己虽是病入膏肓，却是以半个程家为代价，为己姓敛下一笔巨财。

许开良病重之事外人鲜知，程家好不容易才探得一点边角消息，若是许开良一死便也罢了，可他辖六十八军，在军中威望甚重，程家做不到万中无一失，便是如此才会进退维谷，这般筹谋着，便要放手一搏。

如程先所言，关键在我，更或者说，在于阿姐。

金宇硕递出一只手遥遥放在薄烟上，她指甲上一朵晚香玉画得精细，边缘映着手指霜雪般的白，嫣红的殷赭便美得鲜妍欲滴，她不说话，只慢慢翻了书，缓缓指出一个字给我看，我小心凑过去，是个“莽”字。

十七岁之后她进梨白班，声名鹊起名动北平，后来时局不好，听戏的人的人日少，旧剧渐渐凋零，她住进过玉楼，称病休养。

那是最艰难的一段时间，她独身一人又有声名在外，总少不了想要浑水摸鱼的破落户和无赖纨绔，李镇赫上了前线，我虽在眼前却也不能事事照料周全，只不过李镇赫作为许开良的副官愈受器重，又有这样的绯事传言，她门前才能稍稍清净下来一点。

我很少见她有过分的情绪，我想着想着微微出神，便是此刻，她眉目看起来也依旧沉静，只是过了片刻却微微蹙起眉看我：“你不该答应，越合理就越是局，更何况，”她语气一顿，声音慢慢低下去，“程家的心思一目了然。”

“我当然知道。”我垂头丧气地开口，那股压抑在胸口的情绪仿佛又不知不觉攒上来，我很快就被击溃，零落得一败涂地。

其实回去之后我就反应了过来，程家再怎么形势危急，也断不到把身家性命托付给别人的地步，那个我看到的人影也未必就是张奉的，张即便与许开良不和已久，却也不至于明面上也这般毫无遮拦，早香园也算程家的地界，只稍在拍卖女那里稍稍动些手脚，东西就定然稳稳落入程家手中，他这样步步为营或者说处心积虑，大费周折承我的情，不过是一种胁迫，就是要我一定接下这份烫手山芋。

琴家他未必看在眼里，可我还是金宇硕的弟弟，许开良身边副官人称“小将军”的李镇赫起于微末，人人都知道他情深义重，与阿姐情意甚笃。

这才是程家真正的谋算。

而我更知道，他与许开良有血仇。

“你不是没想到这一层，”她神情冷峭又清索，抬起眼睛看我，“你是故意找麻烦给他的。”我听她这样说着，不知不觉瞪大眼睛，颤抖着站起身来：“怎么，我在阿姐心里就是这般上不了台面的小人么，”我气极了被误解，言语之间更是不留情面，“且不说我不屑于做这种事，就是即便如此，阿姐还要为他弃我不成，他哪里配！”

金宇硕像是一时语塞，沉默了好一会慢慢牵住我一边衣襟，攒紧了手指扣在手心，她轻轻叹了口气，言语间有恍惚的怅惘，只是我并没听得出来：“我却是没想到，你竟厌他至此。”

她病容愈重，我心一软，哽着一口气垂头坐下来：“你看他现在那个样子，哪里像是良人？”

“你也不必瞒我，那日我就看到几后边那盏烟灯......”我且说着，金宇硕手却抖起来，细白手指突然狠狠扣住我的手背，她越发没肉，骨节都分明得嶙峋，更是不知道哪来的这么大劲，抓着我的手抠出一道细细的血痕，我看着她泛青白的手指更是气闷，“你这般护着他，又能护得了几时，军中是明令不许抽鸦片的，他现在的位置且不说被多少人盯着，鸦片本也就不是什么好东西......”

我声音愈低，金宇硕渐渐松开了手，慢慢地收回去握住书脊，她手指细白，一道横亘的红痕越发显得醒目，落在书页上轻慢地打着颤：“你放心，我心里有数......”

两厢无言，我把那个盒子轻轻放在她枕边，金宇硕没出声，好像能透过轻薄的红窗棂看见白的粉墙，良久了才抬起头摸了摸我发顶：“我看你最近却是越发瘦了......”

“我知撑起一个家不易，年前的时候我也听说，老太太的身子骨愈发不好了，我想着此间事毕，你还是早早动身，你安定下来，我便也可放心......”

金宇硕从不喊老太太祖母，在对我以外的琴家人的时候，她都疏离得多，这次我没说起带她走，祖母高龄，北平诸事也算打点妥当，只等我南下返乡，这一番世事经下来，我竟也觉出尽然的索寂和疲累，我明白，我真的要走了。

我去偎她的手心，她十指盈润，骨节都很细，小指会微微撇开一点角度，不太合得拢，她小时候被坊里的妈妈砸过手，伤了骨头但到底没拗过来，我抬起脸静静地靠了一会，她指节冷冷冰冰的，也像玉一般寒凉，我这样不知道想些什么，贴着她的手，竟就落下泪来。

我想我又能有什么不明白的呢，很多时候我只是意想不到或者说潜意识里不愿相信，那个和我一同长大的程三，也这样设计起我来了，我们一起在这座城里长了好多年，早不习惯把情分挂在嘴边说一朝一夕，很多时候我都难免贪恋，可如今好多事情都已然面目全非。

是啊，他是程先，脾性不好的程氏少爷，不是程三；阿姐呢，她是过玉楼的主人，是北平的名伶“过玉”，不是那个我守在墙角下等着她练完功的玉说姐姐，只有我，我永远是琴东贤，永远停在原地。

这个世道真的会吃人，我自以为还保有的东西，也不过镜花水月，只等着有一天，他们都离我而去。

金宇硕却没说话，只是微微阖上眼睛，像是困极了般喃喃地“呐......”了一声，她精神不济人也懒散，我半句话都再说不出来，只看着桌上垂了一角下来的石青棱布，数着这细细的脉络，仿佛在烧尽了的薄烟里听到了戏腔，咿咿呀呀吹拉弹唱，也几乎要昏昏沉沉地恍惚了。

我年少的时候，也跑过北巷上过南楼，琵琶女正值豆蔻，我绕着花楼由西边走梯，后门小院里女子不知愁，正是春日好时节，词句温软唱的是惊梦。

“我有一段情啊，唱拨拉诸公听。”

同治末年祖父携家北上，父亲那时候也不过髫年，祖父为人慎谨，在鉴赏古玩上又极有造诣，琴家很快就站住了脚，祖父曾说我“天资尚有，禀赋过末”，就是这种天赋不够惊艳，却也足够学习的意思，不过当时的我自是不明白，否则怕是怎么也不愿再在这行里翻滚的，我想。

那时候父亲彻天里不着家，祖父年迈，心灰意冷之下便常把我带在身边教导，祖父最后的几年，尽是与我一同度过的，我没见过母亲，身边也没有人敢和我提起，后来我听家里的仆妇嚼舌根，知道父亲对她无心，大半年都宿在外头，母亲生我的时候就是气血攻心才导致难产，我尚且年少，气冲冲就敢去找父亲理论，正好撞上他出斗，一行人折损严重，我看着父亲人不人鬼不鬼的样子和灰败脸色，又看着他手里那只断臂，一句话都没能说出来，回去后就病了三天。

祖父是信轮回的，鉴宝世家不沾人坟茔，父亲却偏偏惊世骇俗，平生爱好就是亲自下斗，掘过的陵墓没有上百也有八十，祖父常说做这一行损家族气运，就是如此父亲才膝下单薄，不过琴家向来子弟凋零，父亲这一辈族中可堪一提的也就他一人，但大概也真的应了祖父的话，父亲生性风流，虽没有再娶，外面经年下来逸闻不少，却没留下半点血脉。

除了金宇硕。

我见她的时候她十五岁，一出惊梦唱得婉转缠绵，我怠懒于祖父，日日在她院门外的墙角下闲听，平白占了便宜，后来我被李镇赫逮住给她看，踉踉跄跄踏进了院子，站在她面前垂头丧气百口莫辩，她却并不恼我，李镇赫这方拧起眉训了我一通她回头冲我笑，捧了油纸包的鲜花酥给我。

事实上那个理由我自己听了都觉得拙劣，许是骨子里血脉亲近，我自觉听闺中墙角甚是理亏，她却没有为难我，只不过我后来说起的时候得意洋洋，她只管无奈地摇摇头笑，李镇赫却是冷冷一哼淡漠得没边，我差点一口气哽着没喘上来。

我那段时间跟着程三沉迷双陆牌九色子，错鉴了一柄白玉鼻烟壶做了赝品，祖父发现之后大为气怒，说我技无长进又误人钱财，赶我出了家门，我乐得在外面浪荡，日日眠在花楼，正好见到我父亲身边的长随来给金宇硕母亲送财物，我看了好几次，稍稍一品才觉出味来。

金宇硕母亲是花楼老人，早都不待客了的，年月下来容色已衰，只管日日在烟馆里颠倒，金宇硕学艺数年，只因侍奉母亲才没进戏班，我那个时候还不懂人心谋算，不懂人和人相处要把秘密捏在手中，她生得漂亮又性情温柔，跟污糟地里长出的一株清莲似的，我有心亲近她，再见她的时候张口就叫姐姐。

我怀疑她早看得通透，我彼时性情跳脱，好不容易遇见血脉手足就亲近无比，有我日日跟在她身边杵着，她也少许多麻烦，我也问过她为什么不认祖归宗，她沉默了好一会冲我眨眨眼睛，我此后再也不提。

只是帮她轰一轰门前的无赖，日日靠着藤椅听她吊嗓子唱一出游魂，日子也过得飞快，我当然明白琴家容不下娼妓之女，只是等我知晓原委之后很长的时间，却彻底种下了一桩心病。

这个时候我和李镇赫就相处得并不好，他无父无母，六岁起进妓院跑堂打杂，和金宇硕算是青梅竹马一同长起来的情分，不同于阿姐，他看我这个突然冒出来的富家便宜弟弟并不顺眼，只要见我十次有八次都冷着脸，我自然也看他不上，我恼他和金宇硕那种完全不同的相处方式，更厌恶每次他们站在一起的时候，我那一瞬间的退缩。

我恨这种退缩，它总在提醒我，我和他们都不一样，这种时候，我走不上前去。

后来有一次，我看见李镇赫去亲金宇硕的手指，他这个时候刚进军队，军装领口露出衬衫一漏白，抓着金宇硕的手指去抹胭红，在领子下折的缝隙里涂一点，足足把那点挑达也都活泛成春风，金宇硕眼睛好漂亮，含着笑意的时候就流成横波的河，任由李镇赫抓着她指尖在手心里写字，李镇赫低着声音笑，桃树都颤颤着抖下花瓣落在她发鬓。

好风流啊，好像这个时候我才意识到一点怅然，我想可能只有我自己知道我是羡慕的，或者说嫉妒，我当然可以做金宇硕的弟弟，可我终究永远和她有距离，很多时候人和人之间的情意根本无法简单划分为男女之情或者说骨肉血亲，而不管是怎样的羁绊都好，我身边永远少这样一个人。

那一年发生了很多事，祖父辞世，那个女人吸鸦片过量，死在了烟馆，父亲依旧靠不住，我辗转于祖父遗志，等我终于了结了丧事的时候，金宇硕也已经在李镇赫的帮助下料理完了她母亲的后事，进了梨白班，她没用琴家的钱财，到后来她和琴家的联系，也就只有我了。

同年，李镇赫为救许开良负伤，许开良提拔他做副官，视为爱将。

至此，我和金宇硕相识，也快有三年了。

我第一次听她唱戏的时候她已然艺名在外，隔着红木窗棂和疏脆的珠帘楼下起戏台，旁隔着的黄布间镇着九龙宝剑，是为妨游附的残魂邪祟，皮鼓一窍通六乐，正是青春好颜色的年月，再怎么哀怆的唱腔也清婉玉润。

戏本唱词里的西厢黄粱悠悠婉转，顷成积郁的故梦，我遥遥看着她披戏服，化浓浓的旦妆，眼尾红粉勾勒，映着鬓边花黄精细繁复的刺绣，是最姣好的胭脂香，水袖一甩婀娜唱调起，我这个时候仿佛才恍然觉得，金宇硕真的是会唱戏的，她生来就有这种名动的命，最是一生红颜绮梦。

我去看她的时候是黄昏，这个时候她还住小胡同，我七绕八弯寻不着路，总要在巷口遥遥喊阿姐，她就走出来牵着我一点一点走回去，她怪我扰人清静，一边却还递给我擦汗的帕子，我吐吐舌头才不管有多少人家要气恼抱怨，只管跟着她安安静静走一段路，附庸风雅循处芳踪。

这个时候东北战事吃紧，李镇赫刚从战场上下来不久，为救北平那位大军阀许开良负了伤，不用应卯他就正好躲闲，日日起居在这里，后来我来寻阿姐的时候便就成了他出来引迎，李镇赫惯是不言语的，他只管背着手遥遥走在前面，我则沉默着看他衬衫后渗漏出的血迹，风吹得他腰边空荡荡的，又一路钻进军靴里去，料料峭峭树成一株黑胡桃。

金宇硕做糖蒸酥酪和芙蓉燕菜，味道都偏甜，鹅掌鸭信做得辣，我眼前都起了雾，李镇赫慢条斯理吃得认真，我也只管打着哈哈，回过头一口气嚼了小半盅茶叶，李镇赫捏着她的手，被金宇硕问好不好吃就笑着摸了摸她的头，我只当没看见，全心全意对付碗里的咸辣鸡爪，我什么也不问。

我这个时候早过了热爱刨根问底的年纪，更对他俩的事鲜少过问，事实上很多时候，相比起他们数十年的情分来，我大多时候都只是局外人，所以我尚能看得见并叙述的一切，也很可能只是一部分，我诚然是可以看得最清的人，却根本做不到去完全厘清这其中更隐秘的脉络，浓者必枯，我懂这个道理。

这也是我那段时间里最后一次见到金宇硕，父亲当时日渐病重，很多麻烦都找上门来，其实说起来父亲倒也算是能人，别的不说，他眼里过过的珍宝数不胜数，远超祖父在世时候之数，我更是不能作比，但他却不算个精明的生意人，更不是好的当家人，他一病倒，许多之前盘口的人就都闹上了门，不患寡而患不均，这样一来父亲手中积压的许多冥器我就不得不出了手去，他气急败坏训斥了我几次，我心烦意乱又琐事缠身，来回周转，再见金宇硕就已经是年底。

金宇硕声名愈盛，搬进过玉楼的时候就不得不托病避客，我去见她的时候第一次见李镇赫和她起争执，两个人的面色都算不上好，我这般不曾想到，此一去反倒撞了个结结实实，李镇赫沉默了好一会才说了句：“我明天再来。”走的时候意味不明地看我一眼，我心里就一咯噔，天知道家务事最难掺和，我又何苦来哉。

金宇硕坐在窗边，湿漉漉地开始晒头发，神色清冷得我都要揪着心，我拾起金丝碟里姜香梅子，那边红泥炉里煮的是李镇赫最喜欢的炒青，沸起来滴了黄柑露，金宇硕愣着看了一会红了眼睛，发丝上的水流下来淋了一手背。

次日传来消息，李镇赫被许开良派去了山西。

再后来我有好多天没敢去见金宇硕，正好家中有生意需要打点，索性也躲着不去见她，我怕看见她的眼睛，我就算能做得了再多事情，也没办法在打仗这种事上作保证。

所以直等六安来告诉我的时候我才知道，金宇硕亲自去求了判词，极短的两句话，倒像是帖偈语。

“悼到头，皆是苦。”

连着半月阴绵小雨，月底的时候北平才初见转晴，金宇硕咳疾更不见好转，终日闭门不出，人已瘦了一大圈。

我拿起桌上的香囊沉默地看了一会，那天我离开的时候金宇硕已经睡意昏沉，我便悄拿了这个香囊让六安去查，我生怕她也沾上了鸦片，惴惴地提着一颗心，只等知道这里面不过是些最寻常的清肺缓咳的药材，才堪堪松了一口气。

自早香园之后程家与我大行方便，到后来我整点产业的时候，已是得裕不少，我知晓其中关窍缘由，便也沉默着任由他们去，这般下来竟是脚步飞快，等垂柳再飞花的时候，家中所有事务皆已然筹备妥当，逐步运回了南方。

我如今仍滞留于此，左不过还是些人情事务放不下，再加之程家的事情，提着心要等一个结果，许开良命悬一线，军中却并无异动，这自然也是李镇赫的手笔，这半月我日日吊着心等着，郁郁之下也病了几天。

后来琴公馆人已遣散得差不多了，沿着玉亭北廊一路蜿蜒过来，西苑都已经空落落了大半，春寒料峭，夜风也吹得紧，我临案给阿淳写信，思虑却也明灭飘忽，我想着后来有一次见程先时他沉默又躲闪的脸，又想着大夫说金宇硕的病气郁结，最后思及那盏赤铜烟灯，恍恍惚惚地梦了一夜。

如果说最了解李镇赫身世的是金宇硕，那第二个一定是我，六岁之前李镇赫都还不是孤儿，他祖籍保定，父辈是小商贾起家，也有些钱财傍身，早些年世道就乱了起来，许开良最先就是个山匪，掘人陵墓发的死人财，后来投靠国军，慢慢爬到了这个位置。

许开良心术不正手段凶残，又爱财如命匪气甚重，他被人追杀唯恐行踪泄露，竟能把一整个客栈的人杀了灭口，而李镇赫的家人便在其中，他年幼贪玩独自跑了出去，不料想却是因此逃过一劫，更是在回来的时候正好得见，把许开良一张脸看得真真切切。

所以程家的人是以利益揣摩人心，兵行险招来试探李镇赫，却怎么也想不到，李镇赫虽然蒙许开良爱重，却背着血仇，本就是奔着要他的命来的。

现如今许开良必死无疑，他死以后六十八军就变成了无首之师，为妨南京那边横插一脚，李镇赫就必须得把兵权捏在自己手中，一张一弛才能平分秋色，许开良麾下张奉的骁勇能征威望甚重，亦有野心，是最好的人选。

我昏昏沉沉一夜，等睁眼的时候天边薄薄亮，圈了半边天的雾气，六安慌慌张张进来传消息，脸上却带着喜色：“姑爷那边传话来，说是成事了！”

我无意识地嗯了一声，脑子里却闪过一个念头，这下他可算大仇得报了，便一头栽了下去。

过玉楼的花一直开得好，正是到了春长日暖的时节，一簇簇娇嫩又明艳，极为动人，隔着廊下的房檐处挂了鸟笼，李镇赫送来只学舌鹦鹉，整日里叽里咕噜闹嘴，倒是平添了些人气。

得到消息的那天我晕了一跤，醒过来的时候六安说大夫诊我熬了太久，思虑过重，开了好些副药来，我放心不下阿姐，索性李镇赫忙他的事忙得脚不沾地，我也就搬到了过玉楼来养病，不用操心家里的生意，倒是过了好一段闲适日子。

金宇硕精神大好，兴起时也披披戏服低吟婉转唱一段，压箱底的那件对襟帔是她师父遗赠，正当红的时候请了十几个绣娘一针一线熬出来，金线滚边暗花纱平，精美非常，她师父是北平名旦，据说当年戏台子上一出鸳鸯冢风采绝佳，艳光四射嫣然无方，金宇硕爱惜先师遗物，鲜少拿出来见人，棉纱裹着木炭总归脏污，就特拿了小盅灌了白酒熏着防潮，久而久之也沾了些浅淡的酒味，倒是香。

披上戏衣她整个人就又薄又艳，她病了许久嗓子微微哑了些，一双眼睛却流波回转不曾褪色，外面人说金宇硕成名多年红颜不减，可惜早早退隐，难得再听一出玉簪记，我却有这等耳福，近水楼台当这有缘人，疏疏帘幕映聘婷，初试晓妆新，我靠着榻抚掌，过了好一会才反应过来金宇硕倒了下去。

想想自当日我与金宇硕初识也已过去数年，与其说我们血脉亲近，不如说是我心有戚戚，祖父为把家业打在北平一生磨折，三代下来却是遍数凋零，到我手里更是尽数归返到了祖地，现想来祖辈当时的豪心壮志，经年到头更像是一场梦，我在北平长到如今，身边却再也没剩下几个知心的人。

她真的是我最后的稻草，我近乎临到死地般亲近她，好像这样就能安慰自己这地方还有人情气似的，我自以为好歹也能护得她安宁，一直以来都觉得自己做得足够好，但我到底自负，我根本没做到护她一点也好偿还，我一度痛恨自己的天真，却还是想着慎独便好，只等这个时候她就倒在我面前，我这个时候才觉出一点荒谬和惨痛来。

不知道是谁的错，又不知道该怎样去面对，我这样近乎拷问地翻来覆去，好像是在自己痛苦，又好像只是一点一点把悲哀转嫁，独独抽出了自己。

金宇硕是什么人呢，早几年的时候梨白班还算不得顶出名，她人虽温柔却心性重，便是还做无名小角的时候遇见孟浪的，也敢兜头就把一盅茶水浇下去，我去保定的时候看中一套檀木家具还有座螺钿镶嵌的仕女屏风，蒙一位北平的行里人才拿到手，不明就里就敢把他引见给金宇硕，早些时候这人就在她这触过霉头，她倒是言笑晏晏，一转头就三个月都不看我一眼，我自是理亏，苦兮兮地没得折了好几件好东西返回给那位去。

李镇赫当时走山西的时候看我一眼，我却好像隔了这么久才觉出一点味来，只是很多心情又变得奇异，逐渐过渡成一种茫然，大夫走了之后金宇硕靠着榻煎茶，慢慢地蒸出一点雾气，她什么都不说，好像那个被诊断因为落胎所以伤到根基的人不是她一样，她好像也根本不介意被我目睹，只管看一会红窗棂煎茶小炉就很快沸起来，我怔怔地坐了一会，想到的第一个念头却是幸好许开良死了。

太荒谬，我突然就又恨起来，我想他凭什么死，他哪里配好形好状地死成一个人样，我知道他卑劣，却不想自己也能这样切骨痛到这种地步，根本算不上命，我想怪我天真又自私，但凡我当时能多往这边来上一点时日，也好过有今天，李镇赫走了的那段时间我徒然地酿造一种空白，到头来却一点一点全然变成悔恨。

事实上这大半年也不过是金宇硕自己经历，她真的瘦了太多，医生说她身子亏损得严重，须得极小心地将养，金宇硕也有脸色苍白的时候，被我扶着轻轻靠坐起来，然后歪过脸冲我笑了一下，许是也觉得容色不好，揽镜用指尖沾了点点的胭脂，薄薄地抹在颊侧，这才露出一点血色，她拨了一下头发，顺手摔了胭脂盒，玉腕云边缓转，修蛾波上微颦。

我看着金宇硕嶙峋的手背，溶解的血肉剔出分明的指肋，红颜不消不减，到头来人间见到的只有错漏白骨。

描金小炉边上焦起来质匀的胭脂沫子，赭红的色痕被灰白的火苗烧得往下掉，我好像又想起当初一春梦雨，我踩着湿漉漉的石阶穿胡同，冷不丁听到金宇硕在早春小院里唱一出惊梦，我听了大半晌，落了一地玉兰骨朵，尽是白头。

原这才是真的烫金胭脂，游园惊梦。

许开良在李镇赫去山西之后常于过玉楼来往，彼时李镇赫和阿姐的关系已不算什么隐秘的事，我想李镇赫渐渐不受控制他大概不是不知道，他要折辱李镇赫，有心磋磨自然是从阿姐这里入手，其实阿姐但凡漏出一点弱来都好，李镇赫必不会舍她去成全这种平衡，可她总是没有。

其实金宇硕总是明白这一切的，因为她知道，所以这也是她的选择。

我很久不见李镇赫，但事实上最近有关于他的消息我耳边也从未断过，若谈起北平近日首屈一指的风云人物，李镇赫必得首屈一指，他和张奉的为南郊的演练场和军械库正闹得不可开交，前天张李亲兵差点就在街上交起火来，龙虎胶着，是连三岁小儿都知道的一触即发，而我知道，李镇赫是势弱的。

这么紧张的局势他倒是来得洒脱，我往他身后瞅了一瞅，空荡荡扯着斗篷他倒就敢孤身赴会，李镇赫刚受伤不久，左手往后一挽大刀金马地坐下来，露出腰处缠得层层叠叠的白色绷带，他面色算不上好，倒有闲心悠哉悠哉冲我扯了扯嘴角，指了指一豁的暗红血迹给我看：“张奉的这厮倒是狠，我睡到半夜这么粗的锥一下捅下来，得亏我躲得及时，否则怎么也得给我豁个窟窿。”

“不过我也不算吃亏，前天夜里他宿在红粉阁，被我差了人去，活活从他后腰剜下一块肉，如今可比我难过多了。”李镇赫漫不经心地转了转手中的茶杯，堪称温文地冲我抬了抬眼，我抽了抽嘴角，甚至顾不上他放在桌子上的金漆木盒，心事重重地沉默了一会，才囫囵吐出句完整的话来：“你就不能不争吗？”

这话刚说出口我也觉出不妥来，如今到了今天，又哪有说脱身就能衣不染尘去的呢，我索性闭了嘴，李镇赫却是个不依不挠的，他看着我一会，突然“啧啧”地拍了拍手：“宇硕真是没说错，你这天真可也算吾辈少有。”我哽了一口气不知道从何说起，悲哀到头却还是只能闷闷地叹了口气，权当回他的话。

如今许开良一死，和程家的事却也算告一段落，程家当时送了那颗夜明珠来，说是避祸实则却是投诚，许开良病情后来越发恶化，离不开程家前前后后小心物色的“伤药”，军内少有人知，许开良得病从一开始就与李镇赫脱离不了关系，他这样病中还要小心谋划算计程家，到头来却越发断送了自己的性命。

只是我如今多知了些原委就更是恨他至极，再怎样也觉得不够纾解胸中郁气，阿姐如今这个样子，便是九成许开良他也要概了全去，我当然清楚她是怎么选择的，可即便我再怎么清楚明了这其中的缘由，却也没办法轻易就拿起放下，人若是能那么厘清每一分心念思绪的因果，又哪来那么多的百结愁肠。

我看向李镇赫，我不知道他知不知道，更想不到金宇硕是否会把这件事情告诉他，我没法去做这种判断和主观的衡量，而我想我可能也永远不会明白，李镇赫他又有什么好，值得阿姐这样去护着他，值得把一颗心一条命全搭进去，到头来万般为别人活。

李镇赫交代了我几件琐事，左不过他手中也有这样的权柄，层层地为我南下打通关窍，我一一收好，他咽了口茶，最后慢慢拿出一封书信，火漆封缄，叠出褶皱又捂了汗，好像重逾千金似的递到了我手里。

他这样看了那封信好久，我怀疑他把这当成了最后一眼，眼神交弈地做起了诀别，我很少看他这个表情，仿佛整个人都被催化出了某种和他一点不沾边的柔软，甚至还有微妙的痛苦，他好像这个时候才卸下一点防备，过了好久才没什么表情地抬起眼：“若有一日，你便把这封信交给她。”

我当然知道这来日又是什么日子，手中的信好像也烫起来，沿着指尖把我烧成一团灰，我怔怔地看了一会，心头浮动起某种难以言说的苦涩，我想起当时去山西那样凶险的时候，他都没有这样嘱托我，我那次便没能护住她，这次，我又能还他一个怎样的金宇硕？

或者说，我又还能做得到把这封信带到她面前吗？

我手一抖仿佛去了所有的力，慢慢地才蹦出字句：“她需要的是这封信吗，要给你自己给她。”我捏紧了手指仿佛也揪紧，李镇赫没言语，看了窗外好久站起身来慢慢地吐字：“你当我不知，你和她并不是亲姐弟。”

他眉目如刀似剑，面色不改：“我最信不过承诺，血脉也无用，这一晃数年，我亦知你甚深，你权当最后一途，有始有终。”

李镇赫目光灼灼，我一愣，再说不出半个字。

其实我早就想到李镇赫会知道，事实上金宇硕从不瞒他，而金宇硕和我，的确一点血缘都没有。

我第一次去听金宇硕唱戏的时候，距她名义上的母亲去世已经过去很久，她就曾这样慢慢地告诉我，我看着烛火烧尽蜡泥，第一次感受到某种茫然，她说我想要怎样去面对都可以，之前母亲还在她不能说，而今也算解开了心结，我坐着沉默了好久，最后小心翼翼地蹲下来去靠她的手，她手垫着膝盖任我垂下头，手心温软，干燥的花箔混着浅的脂粉香，很像想象中母亲的味道，于是我舍不下又难得，没被这个事实打垮。

那个本该在秋末出生的孩子早已死在了产床上，而那个女人为得父亲一笔抚育的钱财，从花楼后的街头抱回来一个弃婴，金宇硕也的确出生在烟花之地，如果不是被抱回来便是死在街口也说不定，不知又是哪个痴情女子的情债，更不知又有怎样的缘果，烟花地这种事本是寻常，只是不寻常的是，金宇硕的确成为了我的姐姐。

李镇赫说得没错，这不是个能相信血脉的世道，没人会相信我无所求地对她好，可我最清楚明白，金宇硕是我最为亲近的姐姐，她甚至像我的母亲，我待她数年，便不是亲人也胜似亲人，我有时叫她姐姐，有时候又叫她阿姐，她是我的天真，是我的梦，就好像北平于我的这最后一根千丝万缕的线，便是这世上的人都不能明白，李镇赫也明白。

没人能够明了，我活了快半生，最后悔的事，不是没能在祖父去世之前带回在外的父亲，不是蹉跎没能留住北平的家业，而是那个早春，我不该贪恋天光明媚，流转戏腔婉约，听她唱完了一出惊梦，又被人携着领子，踏进了那方小院。

不是不甘更不是嫉犯，而是我几乎预见般想见了结局，我心心念念这一点亲情，到头来却还是一点都没有得到。

我看着李镇赫披起了斗篷慢慢地转了身，好像很多年前我们俩也曾一起走过胡同的时候，我跟着他慢悠悠挪回去，心里牵挂着阿姐的手艺，看着他不紧不慢的背影在心底痛恨，这不出意料的最后一面，好像已经无话可说，我却又不知怎么的冒出一句来：“你可小心许家人。”

许开良虽死许家却还留着人，养虎为患终究是罪过，万一走漏一点风声，他难免要腹背受敌。

我这边话音刚落李镇赫却滞了一瞬，而后转过身来眉眼挑达明亮，好像水光潋滟一般冲我挑了挑眉：“我倒忘了你是不知道的，许开良早年受过伤，不能生育，身后半子也无，已是绝后了。”

他低低地笑出了声，最后慢慢地看了我一眼，他笑出了眼泪，戴上了军帽离去的时候小小地踉跄了一下，背影洇在黑暗里，被吞噬了个干干净净。

原地的我却被他那句话惊得心神一震，颤抖着想起他刚才一字一字仿佛从牙缝里嚼出的“绝后”二字，已是风过无痕，我想原来李镇赫他都知道，知道这一切有多么可悲，又有多么荒谬，荒谬到一晃十几年大仇得报，却是几乎要落得这同样的结局，我恍恍惚惚地看着李镇赫离去的挺拔背影，突然想到一句话，几乎是同时，也冒出了眼泪。

宁知草间人，腰下有龙泉。

案上纸页是我彼时刚刚从南边收到的阿淳的信，夜风一吹簌簌地拨动空气，沉幽、阴郁，一团黑黢黢。

“琴君，诸事已妥，你我二人自不必言谢，我闻听陈贼野心勃勃，想必你已悉知，如今局势越发不明朗，北平艰难已成定局，你若下定决心，须速速南下，静待。”

我在七天后南下回了老宅，祖母已病得神志不清，她本已是高龄，我回来后尽力问医挽救了一段时间，却到底没撑过这个夏天。

南京军令下来之后李镇赫和张奉的也不得不站在了同一战线，调往中部围剿陈辛学，张奉的不会甘心合作，我想他早知有这一天，才会早早打点好了一切，更是留下了自己的心腹守着过玉楼，我走的时候远远地看了一眼，没见到他。

而我，或许是我冥冥中总觉得还有回北平的时日，又或许我心知肚明我总要见一见阿姐，嘴上对族人说着已无事需了，却到底是仍在北平牵连了一桩心事，说来可笑，这次我以同样的理由避开了一切的可能和她相见，甚至于没有道别，我想我是真的不知道该怎么面对金宇硕，我害怕我是唯一知道这个秘密的人，害怕会在她面前想起她那个孩子，我想祖父说得没错，我从来没有这种面对的勇气。

在祖家这段时间，北平的事全凭六安封了信告知与我，大多的情境已是不能悉知，来自北平的消息纷纭冗杂，只靠我书案前自行摸索，得出一点脉络。

李镇赫在我返乡半月之后上了前线，走之前留下了所有的私产给金宇硕，最开始的时候金宇硕是不见他的，后来李镇赫在院子里站得久了，旧伤又发作起来，金宇硕沉默地抱着他哭了好些时候，垮了精神气，后来的几天就没再把李镇赫拒之门外。

他走的那天扶着金宇硕一直走到了花街旧址，那片街区连同那间小院前些年政府修缮，据说已经划了地建了新式学堂，已是不能看到当年旧物了，只有那株桃树被留了下来，深秋时节只能看到光秃秃的枝丫和干瘪的枯寂。

李镇赫走了之后金宇硕更是深居简出，却再也不见病情反复，又过了一段时间她久违地回了梨白班，说是要演最后一出，班主据说差点从凳子上摔下来，要知道金宇硕难得演一出戏时人大多引以为憾，可却是没人敢逼金宇硕唱戏的，如今她自己提出来，又哪有不上座的道理。

这是金宇硕唱的最后一出戏，据说当日剧馆内人满为患，一个凳子能挤下三个人，馆门口的一树银杏尽落了叶，后来很久都传为奇闻，传言说她唱腔幽婉凄苦，凡是闻听者少有不落泪的，而我也是后来很久才知道，她唱的不是玉簪记更不是牡丹亭，是朱楼一折的锁麟囊。

我于祖家半载，共收了来自北平的信三十六封，入冬后行路艰难，我收的第三十六封来得颇受了些周折，距消息递出更是过去半月有余。

六十八军围剿陈辛学大获全胜，李镇赫后背中枪，重伤不治，他亲兵余十二人，不日扶棺北上。

金宇硕尚未成名之时还常有烂漫天性，她本娇气，又一直被李镇赫娇惯，不忌讳生死也难得洒脱不知愁，问起她死在什么时节最好，勾了勾手腕去凑刚扎的风筝，头也不回地回答说自然是要在绮年玉貌的时候，葬在有花的地方。

我再踏进过玉楼的时候已是年后，匆匆又是一载，很多人事早已全非了，我此次来北平，一是放她不下，二是程先的后事，年前的时候他因商事去了一趟东北，中了流弹，没熬过除夕，我去程家的时候一片惨淡愁云，恍恍惚惚走出来却觉得连眼泪都没有了。

这实在算不上好的一年，我身边有太多人离我而去，包括阿姐。

她日日烧烟煮茶，烧了一屋子青郁郁的烟香，这个时候我已经没有任何的理由再去劝她，或者以假惺惺的样子来惊奇她抽鸦片这个事实，我已然提不起这个心力，总要到一个时候，你才会觉得你曾经坚持的憎恶的也不过一场空，在很多事情面前，这都无足轻重。

看了李镇赫留下的信之后她大恸了一场，我不知道他写了些什么，也无法去知道，后来她精神越发倦怠，懒卧倦起，靠着烟榻去烧烟泡，烟签上的鸦片淋到了烟灯里去，就迸出丝丝的火光，描金小茶壶煮的是毛尖，雾蒙蒙起了灰白的水汽，一熬就是整整一天，她时而会翻书，更多的时候则是一封一封地写信，通常写到一半就又都丢进了小炉。

金宇硕很少在我面前哭，只等初春的时候她才有那么点人气，减了些支骨病离的凄婉，慢慢地侧过脸对我说：“我害过一条命的，虽然，可那是我自己的孩子。”我很想说那就是李镇赫的孩子，却一个字都说不出口，我看着她枯寂的眼睛，曾经我以为这句话会是救她命的药，却不想如今更像是一柄索命刀剑。

金宇硕彻彻底底地绝了自己的路，她依旧不愿跟我回去，李镇赫留下来的大多东西都被她散了出去分给了那几位亲兵，她自己却是所剩无几，她也不常去李镇赫坟前，左不过去一次回来就得病一场，她后来已越发消瘦，再不是能颠簸的了。

而我又一次被命运催着急返，祖家坟地受战乱摧折，多年下来亟待修整，不日就要动土，我被族人催着，眼看就要再次南下。

我走之前最后一次听她唱完了一出戏，说来可笑，而我怎么如今才知晓，我当年在小院里，听到的不是惊梦牡丹亭，而是那锁麟囊的花园朱楼，我最后一次为她披上了那件她师父留给她的戏衣，她对着镜子抹浓浓的旧胭红，朱红绀赭，牡丹嫣簇，低吟婉转唱了我错认了这许多年的调。

“一霎时把前情俱已昧尽，参透了酸辛处泪湿衣襟。”

“这也是老天爷一番教训：他教我，收余恨、免娇嗔、且自新、改性情，休恋逝水，苦海回身，早悟兰因。”

我知她要说什么，我无能为力却心知肚明，甚至明白她在想什么——

生同室，死同穴，口不心齐，寿随香灭。

我从没说起过李镇赫当年是怎么逮住的我，我耍小心眼反绕着小院的方向转了个圈，本以为聪明，却撞在李镇赫身上撞了个严严实实。

不得不说，这世上实在是很多阴差阳错都是人为，就好像如今，当时我离开的时候留下了六安又嘱咐他如何打理，到头来果不其然，我不知道别人会如何选择，但我的确是又一次选择了逃避，几乎算得上是狼狈地回了南方。

金宇硕在春天结束的时候走的，嗓子喑哑，已不能言声，我在祖家得到消息熬了三天三夜，才从高烧里又一次回了北平。

这也是我这一生中最后一次来北平。

过玉楼蒙阿姐遗愿留给了我，但我想来终我一生，怕也不会再与它有什么缘分了，程先也说对我不住，留给我不少东西，她怎么也来这套，我想我不会怪任何人，这都是我们自己的选择，人总是应该做自己觉得对的事，无论如何都是常情。

而我得到的最后一件东西，只有金宇硕写的那封火漆封缄却没寄出去的信，啼鹃清夜哭先生，我把它和李镇赫留下来的那封放在一起，烧在了一处。

离开的那天我在楼上缓慢地转了一圈，空荡荡地发了一会呆，楼上的地板越发朽了，我沿着窗边走一圈，仿佛看见染指甲的花汁和手枪枪套，好像又看见榻前金宇硕和李镇赫二人的身影——

前年年后李镇赫拿回来一小箱的精巧物什，最妙的是他从洋人手里买回来的一副金丝边眼镜，左边镜片上用细细的金链子缠住一朵饱满的红玫瑰，金宇硕戴上的时候一边细金链子垂下来，就好像把一朵玫瑰种进了眼睛里，花瓣嫣红，越衬得她肤色白皙，红粉相映着，姿容隽好，冷香扑鼻。

“你这样好看。”李镇赫低沉着声音说，金宇硕就抬起眼睛看着他笑，看着我来了她遥遥抬起一只手朝我招了招，李镇赫转身看向我靠着金宇硕站着，面色淡淡但看得出愉悦，金宇硕坐着被李镇赫牵住一只手，只能遥遥冲我点了点头，笑意温软殷丽，容色不减。

我慢慢地捂住脸，到底落了泪。

时局动荡，后不过二三月，家国变动，日军侵宛平，七月二十八日，北平沦陷，过玉楼销声匿迹，想来世事凋零，命途难保，云云。

end.


End file.
